1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an aircraft nacelle incorporating a device for protecting an access flap for a locking system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Illustrated in FIG. 1, the power plant of an aircraft is integrated inside a structure, called nacelle 10 below, connected by connecting means to the aircraft, in particular by a mast 12 to the wing.
This nacelle has several functions, in particular those of regulating and controlling the movements of air in and around the engine so as to optimize the aerodynamic flow, protecting the engine from outside elements, minimizing noise pollution, ventilating the internal zones, participating in the dispersion of mechanical stresses of the engine, and optionally supporting the thrust reverser systems.
Finally, the nacelle is to make possible the daily maintenance and the servicing of the engine and its components.
For this purpose, the nacelle comprises, at its outside surface 14, an opening that allows access to the inside of the nacelle and a movable part 16 that can occupy at least two positions, a first so-called closed position in which said movable part is located in the extension of the outside surface of the nacelle so as to block said opening, and a second position in which it at least partially releases the opening.
For the remainder of the description, the movable part 16 is called a hood.